A Visit to School
by LoveShipper
Summary: Stupid little story I wrote one day. Ileana\Karsh romance. Not going to finish it as have no inspiration so please feel free to continue it.


A visit to a different dimension

I don't own Twitches so please don't sue.

A\N: this is a dribble I came up with and it isn't even done because I don't know how to finish it. So please feel free to take my story over, just please give me credit, or give me suggestions on how to finish it. Enjoy and review.

"Well this should be very interesting" Karsh grumbled as he went into his room after his shower to put on some "normal" clothes. He and Ileana were visiting Camryn and Alex at their university for the week to see what a normal day of mortals entails. He hated the fact that he had to "waste" a week learning about a dimension to which he had no interest in knowing about, unless it pertains to the twins and that he had to hide his magic so he doesn't stand out.

He begrudgingly put on a long sleeved blue shirt and dark blue khakis and tried to think of what do with his sandy hair. He combed it back with a little gel and after a grimace orbed to the house where Ileana, Alex and Camryn were.

When he got there he heard the unmistakable sound of women's laughter coming from up above him, he rolled his eyes and fought the urge to smile as he went up the stairs and knocked on Camryn's room. After a call of "just a minute" the door opened to Alex wearing a long purple shirt with blue jeans and Camryn wearing a pink skirt and white t shirt under a pink jacket. They giggled, ushered him and said that Leana would be out in a minute.

He was unsure of what Alex and Cammi were up to but he was sure that it would suck. Leana called out from the bathroom "Is that Karsh? I can't come out I look ridiculous"

"Stop saying that, no you don't" both twins said at once. " Now get your tush out here or we are coming in and dragging you out". "Ok but don't laugh". Cautiously Leana stepped out to present a totally different picture then what the occupants of the room were used to seeing.

She was wearing a long sleeved teal shrug over a long white sleeved shirt paired with blue jeans. Karsh just stared at her, he always secretly thought that Ileana looked beautiful in her normal attire but in that outfit she looked gorgeous, the shirt emphasised her small but firm breasts and flat stomach and the jeans showed off her shapely hips and thighs.

He was sure that his mouth was open and he was bugged eye as Alex gently shut it for him as Leana nervously asked for their honest opinion. He was speechless, as he seemed to trail behind the girls and continued to be that way for the entire trip to the school, just giving little glances at the beautiful women beside him.

When they got to the school, it seemed like as they walked down the hallway everyone seemed to stop their conversations and glanced at the small group. Karsh wanted to ask them what they were all staring at, they looked normal, then he noticed that everyone was not staring at him but Ileana.

The guys seemed to be checking her out from head to toe and the girls with envy. Ileana seemed to be her normal self, she was just happy to be there and didn't even notice the looks she was getting. Karsh suddenly felt the urge to go to each one of the boys and tell them to stop checking his girl out. Leana deserved to be treated with the upmost respect but he settled for a step closer to his girl, so that his body was half protecting her from the looks.

When they got the classroom Karsh noticed all the guys were fighting over who got to sit next to her, so he sat down next to her and gave the guys a pointedly look that seemed to say "this is my girl, don't mess with me".

The guys seemed to just ignore him and sat down in the chairs in front of them. They smiled at Leana and asked her how come they have never seen her before and what her name was.

Leana of course answered their questions with a smile and openly. They kept asking questions and Leana answered them as honestly as she could without telling them her secret.

Finally when Karsh was at the point of snapping at those boys to turn around and stop bugging them, the class started. The teacher droned on about mitosis, Karsh noticed that he didn't have a textbook so he looked around him.

Alex and Cammy were sharing a textbook, he felt a slight nudge at his elbow he turned around and he noticed Leana looking at him kindly while holding out a textbook to him. He gladly sculled over and nervously leaned over her shoulder to look at the textbook but he found that he was more focused on the beautiful women next to him.

His cheek was almost touching hers and he could feel her mint breath on his face as she focused on the textbook and what it said. He decided to be adventurous and slowly put his arm on the back on her chair and let it ever so slightly graze her back, when there was no response even though he could have sworn that she leaned backward bit. With his other arm he put it alongside hers and let his fingers graze hers.

He was secretly thrilled when she playfully tapped his fingers back, she was flirting with him. He couldn't believe it, here they were in a classroom with their charges as well as their classmates and here they were discretely flirting with each other.

He was so glad that he had a slight indication that maybe his girl had the same feelings for him as he did for her. He always felt that the love he was feeling was one sided and that a young women as special and wonderful as Ileana could never have the same love for a grumpy, mean ogre like him. The bell rang starling him out of his daze so he jumped a little.


End file.
